1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material handling vehicle, and more particularly, to a self-propelled mine vehicle having a telescoping boom member secured to the front of the vehicle that is operable to position a material handling device secured to the end of the boom member at a preselected lateral and vertical position for performing material handling operations in a mine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underground mining operations it is well known to move equipment and materials into and out of the mine by methods which utilize devices such as chains, pulleys, hoists and the like. In the assembly and disassembly of long wall mining systems, various components suchs as pans, cribbing, roof supports and conveyers must be transported into the mine entry and maneuvered into position adjacent the mine face. The utilization of devices such as chains, pulleys and hoists to maneuver these components requires the coordinated efforts of mine personnel, and precautions must be taken in coordinating these movements in order to prevent serious injury. Due to the disadvantages of conventional known material handling devices and methods that are utilized in the mine, serious injuries to mine personnel have occured while moving equipment even though every available safety precaution had been taken.
In an attempt to eliminate the hazards involved in transporting and maneuvering material in a mine, various devices have been utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,201 disclses an excavator or mucking machine having a bucket positioned on the end of an arm. The arm is a telescoping boom type which may be swung laterally relative to the mucking machine body. The mucking machine is operable to collect material and move it to a point of discharge without the assistance of mine personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,122 discloses apparatus which may be used to move loose material such as rock, earth and the like, and also may be used to move bulk cargo. The apparatus includes an excavating device secured to a vertical mast, and the excavating device may be pivoted vertically and laterally to move material from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,857 discloses a vehicle for loading, transporting and unloading cargo. The vehicle includes a mobile body with an open scoop adapted to receive bulk cargo pivotally secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,299 discloses a self-propelled vehicle maneuverable in an underground mine which includes a mobile body having a telescoping boom assembly mounted thereon. The boom assembly carries at its outer end a material engaging device. The boom assembly may be swung laterally and vertically to place the material engaging device at a preselected location relative to the mobile body.
Other self-propelled vehicles are also available for transporting and maneuvering material within a mine. One such vehicle includes a mobile body with a boom assembly mounted thereon. A single cylinder connected between the mobile body and the underside of the boom assembly is operable to pivot the boom assembly vertically. The vehicle also includes a pair of cylinders connected to the boom assembly and to the mobile body for pivoting the boom assembly laterally relative to the mobile body.
While these prior art devices are all operable to transport material from one location to another within a mine, the size and weight of various components of presently used long wall mining systems and other components used in a mine have increased over those previously used. Therefore, there is a need for an improved material handling vehicle that is self-propelled and maneuverable in a mine to safely and efficiently perform a wide variety of equipment handling operations without requiring the assistance of mine personnel.